


something nice

by led_zephlin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, So here we are, but eh, i told maddie if she went to sleep id write her something nice, tempted to tag as dna bc if helen or lyd saw this i might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/pseuds/led_zephlin
Summary: Aphroguedite prompt fill for Maddie: "You have pretty hands."





	something nice

It's been a while since Sasha felt safe enough to let herself be held but she never thought she'd ever get far away from Barrett enough for something like this. For something nice. 

And it is nice, being stretched out on a couch without having worry about getting a knife in the back, head in Azu's lap as she idles in between falling asleep and staying awake. 

She's always gotten bored easily, though, so she picks up Azu's hand from where it absently rests on the couch cushions and holds it up to the light.

Azu's palm is callused from years of farm work but warm to the touch, and Sasha always feels safe when she kisses it. She doesn't now, entranced as she watches the lantern's glow glint off nails that Hamid spent far too long doctoring. A nice gesture from him, of course, but Sasha knows his routine: lotions and oils and expensive creams that cost too much and aren't even worth stealing. Sasha understands why Hamid does the things he does, but there's no sense, she thinks as she runs a thumb over the lines on Azu's palm, in trying to improve something that's already perfect.

Maybe it's the sleep crowding the edges of her vision, maybe it's the way Azu smells like vanilla and lavender, but when Azu starts gently carding her fingers through the rough curls of Sasha's hair, well...it's hard to not unravel a little bit. 

* * *

"You've got pretty hands," Sasha mumbles, and Azu blinks at that. 

"What do you mean?" she asks, looking down at her girlfriend. 

"Just that," Sasha replies, fitting her own small hand against Azu's as if comparing the two. She falls quiet again, contemplating something that Azu can't quite parse. 

Azu's been called a lot of things: kind, hardworking, strong, and sure, she's heard pretty once or twice. Lots of good things that mean something, and plenty of bad things too that are nowhere near as important. 

There's something different about the way Sasha says it, an almost shy admission as she holds Azu's hand (rough but gentle, a true paladin's touch) in her own (cool and careful, a rogue's greatest possession).

Sasha's palm is laced with scars from years of practice with the sharpest daggers, and whenever she kisses it, Azu wonders if Sasha knows that she's trying to kiss all the past pain away.

Azu twirls a lock of Sasha's hair in between warm brown fingers, and there's a hint of a smile on Sasha's face as she glances up from her place below. 

Sasha cups Azu's hand in her own small ones and presses a kiss to each knuckle, before curling up then and there, head still in Azu's lap, still holding her hand. 

Her eyelids flutter shut at some point, but the warm glow in Azu's chest doesn't go away, not when she can feel Sasha's heart beating steadily against her palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please!


End file.
